


Without You

by Lezziemates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezziemates/pseuds/Lezziemates
Summary: Kara has a three year old daughter that not many people know about. When Lena meets Kara and McKenna out one night, Kenna instantly takes a liking to her. So the three of them start spending more and more time together. Until one day Supergirl is in an accident, that's when everything starts to change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally transferring this to ao3 from Wattpad after like a year

Lena walked into her favourite restaurant, she was going to order some takeout for dinner. On her way up to the counter she saw Kara sitting at a table by herself. Lena walked over to say hello. "Hey Kara!"  
"Lena hi!" Lena was just about to ask if she was here alone when a little blonde head popped up from underneath the table.  
'Kara has a kid?!' Lena thought to herself. "Oh, who's this?" She asked aloud.  
"This is McKenna, Kenna this is my friend Lena."  
"Hi McKenna." Lena waved at the little girl.  
"Hi Lee." The little girl said smiling. She looked so much like Kara, there was no way she wasn't hers.  
Kara gave Lena an apologetic look, but Lena just smiled.  
"So are you here by yourself?" Kara asked.  
"Yeah. I was just going to order some takeout." Lena replied.  
"Ohh well you should sit with us!"  
"Ohh no. Really I wouldn't want to intrude." Lena said politely.  
"Lee, please stay!" Kenna said.  
"C'mmon you can't say no to that!"  
"Okay, ill stay." Lena gave in and sat down. Nobody could say no to two identical sets of the cutest puppy dog eyes in the world. Kara and Lena were catching up on each other's lives. it had been a while since they'd seen each other outside of work, and Lena suspected it had something to do with the adorable little blonde who was currently scribbling all over her kids menu.  
"Mommy I'm hungry." Kenna sighed not looking up from her crayons.  
"I know baby, your food will be here soon." Kara said smoothing a hand over Kenna's little blond curls. Lena knew then that her suspicions were correct, but it still left her wondering why Kara hadn't told her. As if in answer Kara looked up at Lena and mouthed, "I'll explain latter."  Lena just nodded and gave Kara an understanding smile.  
Their food finally came, and they finished their dinner talking and laughing. Kenna ate nearly as much as Kara did, and somehow Lena wasn't surprised. When it was finally time to leave Kara invited Lena back to her place for coffee.  
When they got there Kara asked, "Would you be able to start the coffee while I put Kenna to bed, it'll only take a few minutes."  
"No problem." Lena said with a smile. Kara pointed her towards the coffee machine and took Kenna into the bathroom. Lena could hear the tap turn on in the bathroom followed by an "Okay now, brush!" From Kara and a happy giggle from Kenna. Lena smiled to herself as she turned the coffee on. A few minutes later the two girls came out of the bathroom and Kara stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Okay Kenna say goodnight to Lena."  
"Night Lee!" Kenna said with a smile.  
"Goodnight Kenna." Lena said back with a smile of her own. Kara steered Kenna towards her room.  
"Hmm what story do you want tonight?" Lena heard Kara ask.  
"This one!" Kenna said excitedly. "Wait! Mommy can Lena read me the story?" Lena was shocked at that, but also touched.  
"I don't know Kenna..." Kara sighed.  
"Please Mommy?" Kenna begged.  
"Okay but you have to go ask her." Kara gave in. Then Lena heard little feet running and a door opening. "Lee?" Kenna called.  
"Yeah Kenna?" Lena answered as she turned around. Kenna held out the book she was holding towards Lena.  
"What's this?" Lena asked innocently. "You're giving me your book?"  
"No!" Kenna said with a laugh.  
"Then what's it for?"  
"Can you read it to me?" Kenna asked. "Please."  
"Ohh, of course I will." Lena said smiling. She followed Kenna back to her room, and waited until she was all tucked in before she began reading. By the time Lena was finished Kenna was asleep.  
"Thank you." Kara whispered to Lena as they left the room.  
"She's a sweet kid." Lena replied. "A lot like her mom."  
"Yeah... about that.." Kara said nervously, and busied herself with the coffee.  
"Kara you don't have to explain if you don't want to." Lena said gently.  
"No I do. I want to." Kara paused listening to make sure Kenna was asleep. Kara sat down on the couch and Lena followed. "I was in a relationship a few years ago," Kara started. "It wasn't that serious and my heart was never fully in it. But then I found out I was pregnant and before I could tell him, he was in an accident."  
"Ohh Kara."  
"He wouldn't've stuck around anyway, I wouldn't've wanted him if he did. It was just one more shock. So I moved closer to my sister, and I didn't tell many people about her. Not because I was ashamed, but because I wanted to keep her safe." Kara was slipping a little, she wanted to keep Kenna safe from the Supergirl side of her, But it was Lena holding her, and she was too emotional to care.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three o'clock and Lena was in the middle of a mountain of paperwork when her phone rang. Normally she would've let it go to voicemail, but she caught a glimpse of the caller ID and immediately answered it.   
"Kara! Hey what's up?"  
"Are you busy tonight?"  
"Ohh, not really..." Lena lied glancing at her paperwork, but deciding she would  give up on it if it was for Kara.   
"Good! Do you want to come to a hockey game with us tonight?"  
"Us?" Lena questioned.   
"Yeah Kenna and me, Alex was supposed to come but she bailed so we have an extra ticket." Kara explained.   
"Okay sure, why not? I'll come."  
Lena heard a muffled "yaaay!" In the background that could only have been Kenna.   
"Tell Kenna I say hi. I've got to go, see you tonight."  
"See you tonight." Kara replied before hanging up.   
——-  
Lena had never been to a hockey game, never even watched one on TV before, so she didn't quite know what to expect. She definitely didn't expect Kara and Kenna to show up at her door with faces covered in paint and matching jerseys. Kara insisted that Lena paint her face too, so Lena let her paint two small lines of the teams colours on one cheek.   
At the game they all took their seats and chatted until the game started. Lena had to keep asking Kara to explain things, but Kara didn't seem to mind. Halfway through the first period Kenna had to go to the bathroom.   
"The period's almost over, can you wait ten minutes?"  
"No, I have to go now!"  
"I can take her if you want Kara." Lena offered.   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah it's no problem."  
"Okay Thanks." Kara said great fully. "Now Kenna you stay close to Lena, and be careful." She cautioned.

After Kenna was finished in the bathroom she came up to the sink but she was still too short to reach anything.   
"Do you need some help?" Lena asked.   
"Yes please." Lena lifted Kenna up and helped her with the tap and the soap dispenser.   
"Can we get some popcorn?" Kenna asked Lena as they walked out of the bathroom.   
"Popcorn?"   
"Please?"  
"Okay sure." Lena gave in and walked ltowards the concession stand. "Do you think your mom will want anything?" 

Kenna and Lena came back up to Kara with two bags of popcorn and only a few minutes left in the first period.   
"Kenna did you make Lena get you popcorn?" Kara asked teasingly, Kenna just giggles.   
"Oh no it's my treat, it's the least I can do since you won't let me pay for the tickets." The rest of the game went by fairly quickly, though Lena still has no idea what is going on. Kenna falls asleep during the third period. By the time the game's over Kenna is still asleep. Outside the arena they say their goodbyes.   
"Are you sure you're okay to get home? I can drive you, if you want."   
"No, no we'll be fine!" Kara assures her, because really it would be much faster just to fly home. She's lucky Kenna's such a heavy sleeper.


	3. Chapter 3

One morning on her way to work Lena got a call from Kara. "Kara is everything okay?" Lena asked. Kara would never call this early unless there was an emergency, so Lena was a little worried.   
"Lena I'm so sorry to ask, but could you watch Kenna today? The daycare is closed because some kids had chicken pox, and everyone else is busy..." Kara rambled.   
"Well she'd have to come in to work with me..." Lena said. "but it wouldn't be a problem. Of course I'll watch her."   
"Thank you so much! I could get my mom to drive out and pick her up later if you need?" Kara said, not wanting to inconvenience Lena.   
"No, no that's fine, she can stay with me for the whole day."  
"Okay I'll drop her off around eight-thirty and I should be able to pick her up by three or four at the latest. You're a lifesaver thank you!"   
—— —————  
"Okay Kenna, you be good and listen to Lena. I've go to go. Love you." Kara said, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks again Lena!" Kara called as she rushed out the door.   
"So, Kenna did you bring any toys to play with?" Lena asked.   
"Yeah, but I don't want them right now."  
"Hmm" Lena was trying to think of something for the child to do that wouldn't be too disruptive. Then she suddenly remembered the 'stress relief' colouring book, and pack of pencil crayons from last Christmas that were shoved in the back of her desk. "Kenna do you like to colour?" Lena asked as she was rummaging through the drawer.   
"Yes its my favourite!"  
"Well, you can colour in this today if you want." Lena said handing her the book and pencil crayons.   
"Thank you." Kenna immediately plopped down to the ground and started searching for the perfect picture to colour. Lena smiled at the look of determination on the little girls face, and got back to her work. A good part of the morning had passed with Lena working and Kenna colouring. Lena looked up at a tap on her knee. Kenna had come around behind her desk and was holding something behind her back.   
"What's up kiddo?" Lena asked with a smile. Kenna thrust her hands out holding her picture towards Lena.   
"Is this for me?" The picture was of a very colourful bouquet of flowers and had 'to: Lee love:Kenna' scribbled across the bottom of the page. Kenna just nodded enthusiastically. "It's beautiful! Thank you. Hmm should we hang this up?" Kenna just nodded again. Lena searched her desk and pulled out a role of tape.   
"No!" Kenna cried.   
"What is it?"  
"Tape will ruined it!" She exclaimed.   
"Ohh.. hmm.. what about tacks?"  
"Those make holes." Kenna frowned.  
"Staples? No same problem... what about a picture frame." Lena suggested.   
"Yeah that'll work!"   
Lena called Jess into her office and asked her to have someone pick up a few frames. Then Jess reminded her that it was almost time for a meeting.   
"Okay Kenna we have to go to a meeting now, there's gonna be some other people there but you can just bring your book and colour Okay?"  
"Okay." Kenna replied. And took Lena's hand as she followed her to the meeting room.   
Lena set Kenna up in a chair with her colouring before everyone else arrived. Then people began filing in, most doing a double take at the sight of a toddler in a board room.   
"Good morning everyone." Lena greeted. "Today we will be joined by my new intern McKenna, she will be listening in, and learning how things work." Lena was met with a lot of confused looks, but she kept going. All the while McKenna just kept colouring.   
"...so if there are no more questions... that's all for today." Lena concluded.   
"I have a question," one man spoke up.   
"Yes Mr. Williams, go ahead."  
"Just why is there a toddler here?"  
"It's a learning experience did you not hear?" Kenna piped up before Lena could answer. There were a few stifled chuckles amongst everyone.   
"Yes, that's exactly right. Thank you McKenna. Now have a good day everyone." 'What a kid' Lena thought to herself, smiling.   
Back in Lena's office Kenna was playing with one of her dolls on the couch.   
"What would you like for lunch Kenna?" Lena asked.   
"Mommy packed me a lunch. And one for you too."  
"Ohh, that was nice of her. Do you want to eat now?"   
"Okay." Kenna said pulling a lunchbox out of the backpack she brought with her. Then she pulled out a sandwich and a juice-box and handed them to Lena.   
"Thank you." Lena smiled. Kenna smiled back and got out her own lunch. Lena examined the juice-box on her desk. She had never really had one before, and was trying to figure it out. Kenna wordlessly took the juice from Lena, pulled the straw off and out of its plastic, then popped it in the top.   
"Thanks Kenna." Lena said a bit sheepishly.   
"It's okay Mommy still doesn't know how either."


	4. Chapter 4

Lena was home early and relaxing for once. She had let everyone go home from work early today because it was Halloween. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lena didn't usually get any trick or treaters, but she always made sure she had candy just in case. Lena opened the door to reveal none other than Kara and Kenna.   
"Kenna wanted to show you her costume." Kara greeted. "Tell Lena who you are." Kara said gently nudging Kenna forwards.   
"I'm Lena Luthor! C... E O of LCorp." Kenna said proudly. Lena took in all of Kenna's costume from the little blazer she wore, to the high ponytail, even down to the little kid high heels.   
"It's like looking in a mirror! Come in we have to get a picture."  
"We need one more thing first..." Kara said as they walked through the door. "Could we borrow some red lipstick? I didn't have any at home."   
"Of course I'll be right back." Lena went into the bathroom and came back out a few seconds later with a tube of lipstick and a little mirror.   
"Okay..." Lena knelt down in front of Kenna and applied the lipstick perfectly. "There. What do you think?" Lena asked holding up the mirror so Kenna could see herself.  Kenna just squealed in excitement. Lena and Kara both laughed. "So Kenna, why did you want to be me for Halloween?"  
"Well, I was going to be Supergirl, but I was already that last year." Kenna said looking pointedly at her mom. "Then I was gonna be Wonder Woman, but you're a lot cooler hero."   
"Ohh, you're too sweet!" Lena said beaming at her two favourite people, and trying not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Kara, do you have any plans for this weekend?" Lena asked one day when they were out for lunch.   
"Actually I was hoping we could make plans? Kenna's having a sleepover at Alex and Maggie's this weekend."   
"Did you have anything in mind?" Lena asked.   
"Well I was thinking we could stay in and have a movie night or something, or we could go out somewhere. But I'm open to suggestions."  
"Hmm... you know I haven't been out in ages..."  
"Gosh neither have I."   
"Tell you what, why don't we go out somewhere first, then we'll watch a movie after?" Lena proposed.   
"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Kara smiled.   
———   
"Have you been here before?" Lena asked Kara as they arrived at the club.   
"No, I heard about it from a friend," Kara replied. As they walked through the door Kara's senses were immediately overstimulated by the flashing lights and the loud music. She had to remind herself to breathe, and focus in on one sound, like Alex had taught her. She found a heartbeat and focused in on it.   
"Are you all right?" Lena asked getting Kara's attention.   
"Yeah, Yeah! Just wasn't expecting it to be this loud!" Kara practically shouted. Then she realized just whose heartbeat she was listening too.   
"Okay, let's go get something to drink." It was Lena's. After they had gotten their drinks and found a place to sit, and tried to strike up a conversation. Between the music, and all of the people in the room it was useless. So they gave up on talking and just sat for a bit.   
"Do you want to dance?!" Lena practically screamed. Kara nodded, not even trying to respond verbally. When they got to the dance floor Kara tried to lose herself in the music, but it was too loud, and too fast, and too crowded.   
" Do you want to get out of here?" Lena asked into Kara's ear. Kara just nodded again.   
"Man I feel old!" Kara groaned as they walked out the door.   
"Yeah remind me to never go somewhere like that ever again." Lena said, rubbing her temples.   
"Come on let's go back to my place." Kara chuckled as she linked her arm through Lena's.   
— ———  
"Okay you pick something to watch, and I'll find you something to wear, and then get us some snacks." Kara said when they arrived at her appartement.   
"I don't need-" Lena tried to protest, but was cut off by a pointed look from Kara. 

"-of course I love it you know?" Not even half an hour later Kara and Lena were too busy talking to even notice the movie. "but sometimes I'm glad that I have CatCo, and-" kara was about to say 'the DEO' but catches her mistake. "-and hanging out with you, it gives me some much needed adult interaction. But I still miss Kenna like crazy."   
"I know what you mean, if it wasn't for you I'd probably never leave the office. And of course you're always going to miss her, that just means you're a good mom. But it doesn't mean that you can't have a little time to yourself every now and then." Lena said gently.   
"Thanks Lena. I really needed to hear that." Kara said reaching out for a hug from her best friend. Then they're quite, watching the movie again, and nearly falling asleep. 

"Lena?" Kara questions a little while later. "There's something I need to tell you..." She's about to tell Lena she's Supergirl, it's long past the time she should've... but Lena's already asleep. So Kara calls Alex, just needing someone to talk to.   
"I almost told her about me." Kara says before Alex can even answer.   
Lena's half awake at this point and wondering what on earth Kara is talking about.   
"Lena." Kara says. "I almost told Lena." This practically jolts Lena awake. What could Kara possibly have to tell her?  
And all the possibilities are  running through her head, from as crazy as 'Oh my god she's a criminal' to 'Oh my god she's gay', or 'Oh my god she likes me??' In her sleepy state Lena realizes that those last ones might be a bit of a projection, and just a little bit of wishful thinking, but she's too tired to fight it. Then Kara sits back down and they both fall asleep for real this time. 

In the morning they wake up all cuddled together and Kara feels all warm and happy, but there's also a strange, new feeling she can't quite place.


	6. Chapter 6

One day Kara asks Lena if Kenna can stay with her for a bit because she has an emergency. It's a Supergirl emergency, but she still hasn't told Lena about that yet. Lena agrees, so they spend the day at the office together just like last time. Then it starts getting late and Lena hasn't herd from Kara so she's getting worried. Lena turns on the news, trying to distract herself, 'Kara will be here any minute. It's probably just trafic.' She tells herself. The news is showing a horrific fight that Supergirl was in, and the news anchor is saying that her condition and whereabouts are still unknown. That's when it finally clicks for Lena. The sudden disappearances, the immense appetite, and the glasses. Those goddamed glasses! The only thing hiding the true identity of Supergirl was a pair of glasses and a button down, and Lena still managed to miss the signs.   
Lena snaps out of her new revelation, suddenly remembering Kenna.   
"Hey your mom is going to be late tonight. how would you like to have a sleepover at my house?" Kenna looks a little hesitant but then Lena's asking, "Do you like cookies?" Kenna's eyes light up and she just nods. "Cause We can make some when we get to my house if you want." So they leave the office and make a few stops on the way home. They stop by Kara's first to get some of Kenna's things.   
"Okay do you want to bring any toys or anything? I don't really have any toys at my house." Lena says gently. "You can bring your favourite game if you have one too." Lena leaves a note for Kara on the counter just in case.   
I have McKenna with me, you didn't come home. I saw the news. Kenna is fine, we just came to pick up a few things. We're having a sleepover. I called Maggie and told her already, Alex didn't answer. Please call me when you get this. Or come to my place/work I'll keep Kenna with me until then.   
Lena.   
She signs the date and time before they leave. just in case.   
"Okay kid ready to go?" 

"What do you want to have for supper?" Lena asks.   
Kenna just shrugs her shoulders "I don't know."  
"Hmm... what about pizza? Do you like that?"  
"Pizza!" McKenna exclaimed.   
"Pizza it is." Lena chuckled and started ordering. While they waited for the pizza, they took out the last batch of cookies, and Lena started chopping up some vegetables.   
"What are those?" Kenna asked.   
"They're vegetables... you know what those are right?" Lena said concerned, she knew Kara wasn't big on vegetables but surely she made her kid eat them.   
"Yes i know them. I mean why are you cutting it now?"   
"Ohh," Lena said relived, "we're gonna eat them with our pizza."  
"Mommy doesn't make me eat them."   
"That's because your mommy doesn't like them very much either. Buut if you want to have some cookies later.. you have to eat at least a few of them okay?"  
"Okay."   
After super, and a round of games that Lena sorely lost, she puts Kenna to bed in one of the guest rooms.   
"Where's mommy?" Kenna asks as Lena's tucking her in. Lena has to hold back tears, because she doesn't want to lie, but she can't know the truth, not until there's some more news.   
"Uh, your mommy had an emergency at work," not a total lie, "she had to work on a story out of town... she wanted you to stay here because she was going to be really late." A necessary  lie that Lena hated all the same.   
When Kenna was finally asleep, Lena turned on the news a again, hoping for some more positive information this time. When the same story ran through again, without any updates on Supergirl Lena tried calling Alex again. When she didn't pick up, the fear started creeping in. 'Oh my god she's dead, if it could take her down that easily surely it would kill her.' She tried Alex again before those thoughts could get the better of her. Alex finally picked up after the second time.   
"Sorry Lena I can't talk right-"   
"Where is she? What happened to her?" Lena demanded before Alex could even finish.   
"I don't- what are you talking about?" Alex stuttered.   
"I saw the news. I know."  
"Shit." Alex sighed.   
"I have Kenna with me, she's fine, I told her Kara was on a work trip." Lena explained.   
"Kenna, oh my god. Kara's gonna kill me, I didn't even think about her." Alex groaned.   
"It's okay Kara dropped her off this morning and I told Maggie I'd look after her."  
"Thank god. Kara will be fine, she's recovering right now, that bastard knocked her out good." Alex sighed.   
"Where is she? The hospital?"   
"Uhh well, kinda... but like a top secret government hospital for aliens and superheroes that you're going to pretend you know nothing about."   
"Got it agent Danvers." Lena said, relieved. "When is she coming home?"   
"Whenever she wakes up, probably tomorrow." Alex replied hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena had barely slept all night. Despite Alex's reassurance, she was still worried about Kara. 'What if she lost her powers? Or her memory? Oh no I'm going to have to take care of Kenna forever. The poor kid." These were just some of the many awful thoughts keeping Lena awake. She was grateful when morning finally came, but was startled when she was met with a shock of blue eyes instead of her white ceiling.   
"Good morning Kenna." Lena said sleepily.   
"What's for breakfast?!" Kenna said with more excitement than anyone should have before eight in the morning.   
"Hmm..." Lena replied, pretending to think about it. "How about.... pancakes?!"   
"Pancakes!" Kenna squealed. "Chocolate chip?" She asked, suddenly serious.   
"Yes you can have chocolate chip." Lena said with a smile, and reached out to tickle Kenna. Kenna giggled, then jumped onto the bed, giving lena a near crushing hug.   
"All right those pancakes aren't gonna make themselves!" Lena declared as she lifted, a still laughing, Kenna off the bed and carried her to the kitchen.  
Making pancakes turns out to be a little more difficult when you add a three year old who insists on mixing everything herself. Lena was in the middle of wiping down the counters when there was a knock at the door. Lena's heart skipped a beat, both hopeful and scared to death.   
"I'll be right back Kenna, you just keep on mixing." Lena said as she made her way to the door. Lena threw the door open as soon as she reached it, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.   
"Kara!" Lena exclaimed, relief flooding through her as she threw her arms around her best friend. "Thank god, I was worried sick!" Lena whispered into Kara's neck, and pulling back just as Kenna rounded the corner.   
"Mommy!" She exclaimed.   
"Hi baby! I missed you so much." Kara said wrapping the toddler in a hug.   
"So how was your work trip?" Lena asked quickly. Kara looked up, confused. "I didn't tell her." Lena mouthed motioning to Kenna.   
"Ohh! It was good, but hopefully I won't have to go on another one for a very long time." She said holding Kenna tighter.   
"Well, you're just in time for pancakes, care to join us?"   
"Chocolate chip!" Kenna said nodding.   
"Well if they're chocolate chip I can't say no!" Kara said standing up, taking Kenna's hand, and following Lena into the kitchen. 

"Kenna why don't you go get your things then we'll head home okay?." Kara said once they had finished eating. There was a beat of silence, until Kenna left the room, "Thank you. For taking care of her, I'm sorry I couldn't-"   
"Thank you for taking care of the city-the world actually. You don't have to apologize. I'm here for you always." Lena said taking Kara's hand.   
"I wanted to tell you..." Kara started.   
"It's okay Kara, I understand."  
"I'm so glad you're my best friend."


	8. Chapter 8

The week before the holidays was a blur of party planning and last minute shopping for Kara. She was having everyone over the next weekend for a holiday dinner. This year she was especially thankful for her family and friends because of her scare last month. Since then Kara has made sure to always let the important people in her life know how she feels and how much they mean to her, in case she never gets another chance. The only problem with this new policy was Lena. Kara wasn't so sure of her feelings toward Lena. They were best friends, that much she knew, but their friendship had happened rather fast, and they were so close kara often wondered if there was something more... she'd been pushing these feelings down for some time now, in fear of ruining a great friendship if she didn't feel the same... and then there was Kenna to think about... it was all too much to figure out now, so Kara decided it would be best to worry about this once the holidays were over. Just then her phone rang, Lena sure has some cosmic timing.   
"Hey, Lena!" Kara greeted, her voice a little too high to be casual.   
"Is everything alright?" Lena asked.   
"Oh yeah! Just a little busy planning. What's up?" She replied.   
"Well, there's this New Years party that my friend, Jack Sphere, throws every year, and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"  
"Of course I would!" Kara said excitedly, "when is it? I mean obviously I know when it is, what I'm trying to say is I'll have to see if I can get a sitter." She rambled, Lena laughed. "I've got to go! But yes I'd love to come. If I can. Bye!" Kara hung up the phone before she could further embarrass herself.   
"God I'm a disaster," Kara groaned into the countertop as she rested her forehead atop it.   
"Hey, I thought I was the only disaster in this family!" Alex said as she walked into Kara's appartement.   
"Well, not anymore," Kara sighed, "I can't even have a conversation on the phone any more, just cause I maybe kinda sorta possibly like someone."  
"Do I know this someone?" Alex coaxed.   
"No."   
"Can you tell me about this mysterious person who you maybe sorta kinda possibly like so much?"  
"Nope. I'm already regretting this."  
"That's fine, I'll just look through your calls later" Alex said under her breath, and thankfully Kara was too distracted for even her superhearing to hear.   
"Unrelated," Kara said trying to get Alex off the subject "are you busy on New Years?"  
"Why? Do you have a date?! I'm not babysitting unless you tell me who it is."  
"It's not a date!" Kara protested. "She-" Kara froze.   
"Oh my god! I knew it!!"   
"I'm- it's not- I need to go get groceries." Kara said exasperated. "And don't tell Eliza about this!"  
"Okay I promise. And I'm sorry, I'm just excited. You never tell me when you like someone. And I'm totally telling Maggie."   
"Fine but only Maggie." Kara warned with a smile before leaving her appartement.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara's holiday party is in full swing, and she's trying her best to avoid being alone with Lena, lest she confesses. So far all her strategies have worked, Kenna and Eliza take up much of Kara's time, and lean's getting along great with Winn and James, everything's under control- for now. "Hey Kara, Alex is looking for more wine," Maggie says to Kara.   
"I'll grab some from the kitchen," Kara's too distracted to notice Maggie's ploying  grin as she heads towards the kitchen. Lena's standing alone at the kitchen counter, glancing down at her phone as Kara enters.   
"Hey Lena, what are you doing in here is everything okay?"   
"Yeah sorry, I'm just checking in at work," Lena replied putting her phone away.   
"You work too much," Kara says with a smile, as she grabs a bottle from the counter and moves to pull out some glasses.   
"It may not look like it right this second, but I'm actually having a great time. Thanks for inviting me." Lena says smiling. Suddenly all Kara wants to do is kiss her, but instead she forces her attention into a reply, and not Lena's dark, beautiful lips.   
"You're always invited," Kara says trying to hide her blush. The glass Kara had been holding falls to the floor with a crash, she had missed the countertop because she was too busy looking at Lena. "Oh no! Im still so clumsy sometimes!" Kara laughs, bending down to pick up the shards, and to hide her bright red face.   
"Here let me help," lena says, reaching for Kara and the mess of glass.   
"No, you'll cut yourself, I've got it- actually could you please take that bottle out to Alex?" 

——————————  
By the 31st Kara knows she's screwed. how is she supposed to sit through the entire evening with Lena being, her gorgeous self, and the only person in the room that Kara knows?  
When they finally do arrive at the party, Kara thankfully, actually does know some people, and not just people, but other heroes- well their alter-egos at least.   
Kara waves Diana Prince over, and Lena seems impressed.   
"Kara, how have you been!" Diana says pulling her in for a hug, "Ms. Luthor, nice to see you again," she says with a friendly smile.  
"Please call me Lena,"  
After the most casual conversation possible with Bruce Wayne, Lena had to ask Kara just how she knows them all so well.   
"Oh, I've done a tone of articles on them, and Clarke and Lois have so many connections," Kara explains, "oh! There's Maxwell Lord, I have a bone to pick with him. I'll be right back," Kara says before she can slip up, leaving Lena slightly bewildered. Lena has known these people for years, but things had always been strictly business, Kara seems to have this amazing ability to make everyone she meets instantly like everything about her.   
Later on Kara's getting a bit bored, and Lena, in need of some fresh air herself, leads Kara to a secluded door and up the stairs behind it. The stairs let out to a rooftop with a beautiful view. Kara and Lena stand side by side at the railing for a few minutes, both afraid to say anything, just admiring the city. Finally Kara breaks, "Lena there's something I need to- well there's something I sort of figured out recently..."   
"I think I know what you're talking about, because there's something I wanted to talk to you about too.." Lena sounds nervous and Kara doesn't know if that's a good or bad sign. Lena takes a breath before continuing, "let's just say it at the same time."   
"I like you"   
"I'm dating James"   
"What??" They're both confused but Kara suddenly feels sick.   
"Yeah your my best friend! I like you so much, I'll always support you!" Kara rambles, trying to save herself.   
"You're the best, I don't know why I was so worried! And I know I should've talked to you sooner.."  
"It's okay I understand," she understood all too well how difficult it could be to reveal your feelings for someone, and just how much worse could be if you waited too long. A few moments pass, both women starting back out into the city, "Does he make you happy?" Kara asks gently.   
"He does," Lena says, a smile slowly spreading across her face.   
"Good," Kara says, fighting to keep her voice even, "I mean he's my friend too, and I love him, but if he ever hurts you... he'll be sorry, and I'll be on your side."   
"Thank you Kara. I don't need protecting, but I always want you on my side." She hugs Kara, but Kara just feels numb, still in a state of disbelief.   
"I should probably be getting home soon," Kara says as she pulls away.   
"But it's not even midnight yet!" Lena protests, pulling out her phone to check the time, I reads 12:13am. The pit in Kara's stomach grows, what a way to start the year.   
"Happy New Year," Lena says gently, "sorry we missed it."  
"Not as sorry as I am," Kara says under her breath.   
"What was that?"  
"Let's go inside," Kara said with a forced smile, linking her arm through Lena's, mixed feelings of hurt and warmth coursed through her at the contact. It's not her fault, she thinks to herself, she didn't know.   
As they're walking back downstairs Kara asks, "how long have you two been going out?"   
"Well he just asked me out officially last week, but we've been hanging out and talking pretty much since you introduced us." Lena lights up, just talking about him, and though Kara's glad to see her friend so happy, she only wishes that she had been the cause of that happiness.   
"Wow really? That's great!" Kara was trying to sound happy for her friend, and she was, she had no right to be hurt if Lena was happy. "Oh I've really got to get going," Kara said pulling out her phone, checking the time again.   
"I'll come with you," Lena insisted.   
"No, no. You stay enjoy the rest of the party, besides I'll be a lot quicker on my own." Kara said with a wink.   
"Of course how could I forget," Lena says with a laugh, "I'll see you later, happy new year!"  
"Happy new year," Kara echoed with a small smile before she turned towards the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

When Kara gets home Alex and Maggie are half asleep on the couch, a movie playing quietly in the background.   
"Happy frickin' new year," Kara says to them as she plops down on the end of the couch.   
"I take it your date didn't go very well?" Alex asks gently, as she peers around Maggie.  
"She has a boyfriend." Kara pouts.   
"Oh honey, lets get you some ice cream." Alex says reaching over her girlfriend to comfort her sister   
"I'll get it," Maggie says getting off the couch, "I don't want to be sandwiched into another bone crushing hug,"   
"You sure you don't want to tell me who it is?" Alex says as Maggie leaves the room.   
"I'm sure." They sit, hugging, in silence for a minute.   
"Surely something good must've happened tonight?" Alex asks her sister gently.   
"Well I got to see Diana and Bruce, so that was good, also, though I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this, Lena and James are dating."  
"What?!" Maggie exclaims as she returns with ice-cream in hand, "I could've sworn she was-?"  
"I mean I'm happy for them and everything, but she didn't even tell me she liked him!" Kara continues her rant, barely noticing Maggie's outburst.   
"I think you need to start dating again too, and get over this crush of yours."   
"Ugh!" Kara pouts, "I'll think about it." She says quietly before digging into her ice cream.   
————————  
The next morning Kara's making breakfast. "Good morning Makenna!"   
"Hi mommy," Kenna replies, practically running into the kitchen.   
"There's only a week until your birthday! How old are you going to be again?" Kara asks pretending???  
"This many!" Kenna says holding up four fingers as high as she can.   
"Wow!" Kara says picking her daughter up and spinning her around, "that's so many!" Kenna giggles as Kara sets her back down. "What do you want to do for your birthday this year?" Kara asks as she turns back to making breakfast and Kenna sits at the table.   
"I want a huge party with everybody I know!" Kenna replies, "And! Everything has to be blue," she says as seriously as she can.   
"Hmm. I think we can do that."   
——————

It's finally Kenna's birthday and of course Lena and James, Winn, And Maggie And Alex are there, but there's also some of the parents from daycare and their kids. Alex gets hit hard with baby fever. Maggie pretends to be indifferent, but Kara catches her being sweet, helping a toddler reach a balloon. "You tell anyone about this, I'll tell Alex who you like." Maggie teases   
"Please, you don't know who it is," Kara   says confidently.   
"Please, you've been staring at her all day, and you just happen to find out your crush gets a boyfriend the same time Lena does?" Maggie retorts.   
"Shh!" Kara exclaims quietly, glancing around to make sure no one heard.   
"Relax, I wouldn't tell anyone, but you're so obvious." A knock at the door prevents Kara from replying.   
"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Kara asks as she opens the door to reveal her friend, and occasional coworker, Lucy Lane.   
"Alex and Kenna invited me, I hope that's okay,"   
"Of course, of course!" Kara says pulling her in for a hug, "Come on in."  
Kara introduces Lucy to the people she doesn't know, she's already been aquatinted many times with Kara's closest friends. Despite this Lucy sticks pretty close to Kara's side for most of the afternoon, she's always been better friends with Kara and Alex. Lena also happens to gravitate towards Kara quite often. So often in fact that if Kara didn't know better she'd think Lena was jealous. Kara wasn't complaining though, she liked having them around. 

"Where's the birthday girl? It's time for cake!" Kara calls bringing the all blue cake out from the kitchen. She's met with a chorus of "CAKE!" From the children, and Winn. She places the cake in front of Kenna while Alex gets a picture of them. "Make a wish," Kara whispers to her daughter. Kenna closes her eyes and blows out all four candles. "Happy birthday honey," Kara says while giving Kenna a hug.   
———  
Alex notices Lucy has a bit of a crush on Kara, it was her intention to set them up anyway, so things are going well so far. "How are things with you lately? Are you seeing anyone?" Alex asks innocently, when she finally gets a chance to talk to Lucy alone.   
"Not at the moment," Lucy replies with a sigh.   
"You sound like Kara," Alex says with a laugh, "I'm trying to get her to start dating again, she's getting over this girl right now." Lucy tries to hid her surprise at the mention of girl, but Alex notices the brief, but excited, smile on her friends face.   
——  
After most of the people have gone home Lucy catches Kara before she leaves, "Would you like to go out for dinner with me sometime?" She  asks before she can lose her nerve.   
"Of course! We need to catch up, it's been too long. lets do it soon." Lucy just smiles before turning to Kenna.  
"And you, birthday girl," Kenna giggles at that, "next time you're at the DEO I've got some new controls for you to check out."  
"Yaayy!" Kenna squeals.   
"I'll see you soon," Kara hugs Lucy again before she leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara and Lucy are out to dinner, catching up, things are going great. Then Lucy reaches for Kara's hand, and  at first Kara doesn't think much of it, but then Lucy's saying, "I'm really glad we're doing this, I never thought we would actually get this far." Kara is confused at that for a minute before she realizes, "Oh! Oh god this is a date?!" A look of hurt flashes across Lucy's face but Kara still hasn't let go of her hand.   
"What did you think this was?" Lucy asks trying to laugh it off.   
"I thought we were just hanging out.. as friends!" Kara explains, slightly embarrassed. "I like that this is a date though," she says her face warming, "now that I know it is." Kara adds which makes Lucy smile and squeeze her hand tighter. After dinner they get ice cream and walk around the park, just talking, neither one wanting the night to end.   
Suddenly their phones go off simultaneously, startling them back into reality. "Oh no, we have to go!" Lucy says looking up from her phone, J'onn had texted saying they were needed for an emergency at the DEO. Kara rushes them to a secluded patch of trees and switches into here super suit.   
"Here you can just come with me, it'll be faster." Lucy just nods stepping closer to Kara.   
"Wait! What do i do with this?!" Lucy exclaims waving her half-eaten ice cream cone in front of her.   
"Uhh... here!" Kara takes the cone and shoves most of it in her mouth. Lucy bursts out laughing at the sight.   
"Thisc s' an emergency!" Kara tries to say while her mouth is still full, but she ends up laughing too. She shoves the rest of the cone in her mouth and takes Lucy in her arms. Lucy buries her head in Kara's shoulder unable to control her laughter. Within a few minutes they're landing at the DEO and Lucy has mostly calmed down.   
"Supergirl, Agent Lane, took you long enough," J'onn says in way of greeting. This sends both Lucy and Kara back into another, more subdued, fit of giggles. J'onn just glares at the two of them.   
"I'm sorry sir," Lucy says coughing, and avoiding eye contact with Kara.   
"What was the emergency?"  
————-   
After the emergency has been dealt with, rouge alien in custody, Kara finds Alex.   
"So what was this incident I heard about involving you and Lane getting in trouble from J'onn?"  
"We didn't get in trouble," Kara explains "we were just laughing about something,"   
"Mmhmm," Alex gives her sister a look that says she in no way believes her.   
"I'll tell you at home," Kara says quickly as she notices Lucy across the room.   
"I'll be waiting!" Alex calls after her as   
Kara walks over to Lucy.   
"Hey, want me to take you home?"   
"Okay, that's only fair seeing as you stranded me here," Lucy sighs, pretending to be dramatic. Kara just laughs and follows Lucy out the door.   
They touch down in the alley beside Lucy's apartment.   
"I had a really great time with you," Lucy says smiling up at Kara, then they start to lean in for a kiss but at the last second Lucy turns away. "I'm sorry, this just feels a little... unprofessional when you're in the suit,"   
"Then take it off me." Kara is surprised at the boldness of her own words, but is immediately encouraged as Lucy practically melts into her arms. Suddenly they can't get to the door of her building quick enough. The short elevator ride up to Lucy's floor takes all of their self restraint. Kara pulls out her phone while they make the short journey and sends Maggie a text "I might be a bit later than originally planned... can you stay with Kenna?" Kara puts her phone away and glances at Lucy, all other thoughts immediately forgotten.   
As soon as they're inside Lucy's apartment, she pins Kara to the door and unzips her suit with ease. As it hits the ground their lips meet, and Kara's hands are already reaching for the buttons on Lucy's shirt. By the time they make it to the bed not a scrap of clothing is left on. Lucy pulls back from the kiss for a moment, "you're sure about this?" Kara just nods and pulls her back in for another kiss. Lucy lets out a small laugh against Kara's lips, and Kara thinks it could quite possibly be, the most beautiful sound she's ever heard. Then a phone goes off somewhere in the room, and that's definitely one of the worst sounds Kara has ever heard.   
"I swear if that's another emergency," Kara whines as she lays back on the bed, and Lucy searches for her phone.   
"No, it's just a reminder. I'm turning this off now," Lucy says setting her phone down and turning back towards Kara, to resume what had been so rudely interrupted.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Kenna do you want to do something fun today?" Kara asks.   
"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Kenna exclaims as she jumps up and down.   
"Okay, but it's a surprise, I can't tell you until we get there." Kara says smiling at her daughter.   
They pull up to the animal shelter and Kenna is so exited. "I get to keep one?!"   
"Yeah, you're four now, I think it's time we got a pet." They go inside, Kenna practically running, and are greeted by a sweet old woman at the front desk.   
"Hello! How can I help you?"   
"Hi," Kara says idk "we're looking to adopt an animal today- Kenna did you want a dog or a cat?"  
"Both!" Kara and the lady at the desk laugh.   
"How about we take a look at both and then you can decide on one?" The woman says, stepping out from behind the desk and leading them back to the kennels. the dogs are all so sweet, and Kara would adopt them all if she could. A white lab catches Kara's eye, it reminds her of her own first pet back on krypton. When Kara asks the smthng for more information she learns that he's already been adopted. After a few more minutes of looking, and before Kara falls in love with any more dogs, they move on to the cats. There's an adorable litter of tiny tabby kittens that Kara immediately gravitates towards. "I wish we could have all of them," Kenna says softly, "i don't want only one because they would be lonely without their brothers and sisters."   
"I think you're right," Kara says taking one last look at the cluster of kittens snuggled together. "Let's go look at some more." The next cat they come across is a rambunctious black and white short haired, he pounces at nearly everything that moves, a grumpy looking long haired cat looks on thoroughly unamused.   
"Mommy look!" Kenna is petting a large cat that is curled up on a branch of the cat tree.   
"Oh wow," Kara says taking in its size.   
"This cat's relatively new," the lady from the shelter says, "she doesn't have a name yet but all her shots are up to date and she's very well behaved. We think she's about twelve years old."  
"Mommy I want this one!"  
"She's getting old Kenna, she might not be around for as long as some of the other cats..." Kara says hesitant.   
"Everyone needs a home, even when they're old."  
"I guess you're right about that..." Kara agrees with a smile. "If you're sure that's the one that you want"   
"Yay! You hear that Gladys?! You get to come home with us!"  
——————-   
The next day Kara has to go into the DEO, she's beeen distrcted by Lucy all day.   
'Focus Kara, do not make eye contact. Think about J'onn or Winn. Uhhh the new cat! She's so cute' Kara tries to stop thinking about Lucy, and it almost works, but then she glances at Lucy. Lucy catches her eye from across the room and smirks. Kara immediately turns around and heads out of the room. She can hear Lucy's footsteps following her so she aims for one of the lesser used training rooms.   
"I can't stop thinking about you," Kara sighs as Lucy enters the room and closes the door behind her.   
"Neither can-" Lucy's words are cut off by Kara's lips.   
"Mm," Lucy smthng into the kiss before pulling away, "as much as-" Kara presses their lips together again, "I love this-" Lucy struggles to get out in between kisses, "we have a meeting."  
"You're right, but not for ten more minutes..." Kara says raising an eyebrow.   
"Make it five," Lucy says leaning in for another kiss.   
Lucy and Kara are waiting for the meeting to begin in the control room. They've managed to maintain a respectable distance, but are having trouble containing their giggles.   
"Supergirl, agent Lane," J'onn says sternly, "do I need to separate you two?"   
"No sir." Kara says, taking a step away from Lucy.   
"Good. Then let's begin," Kara tries to listen during most of the meeting, but Alex will definitely have to fill her in on some of the details later.   
——  
"What's going on with you and Kara?" Winn asks Lucy after the meeting is over.   
"What? Nothing's going on, why would you ask that?" Lucy tries to deflect.   
"Oh come on. I have eyes! You and Kara have been distracted all week, and I'm not the only one who's noticed..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You do know J'onn's a mind reader right?" Lucy looks mortified at that. "I'm not saying he has read your mind, not that he even needs to, but he's pretty mad about all these distractions."   
"Oh god."  
Later, Lucy is waiting for Kara in the training room, filled with dread.   
"I don't think I can do this Kara," she says as Kara walks through the door.   
"Do what?" Kara asks. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just excited," she continues before Lucy can respond. "and I know we probably shouldn't do that at work."  
"It's not just that-"  
"I know I've been thinking we should try and keep our work and dating lives separate."   
"Exactly, I can't keep working here if we're dating." Lucy says   
"Oh," Kara says taken slightly aback, "I just meant we shouldn't be together during work hours.."  
"Kara-"  
"No, I understand. I don't want you to quit your job because of me."   
"I really like you Kara, but the timings just not right. And working together complicates things- Winn said J'onn's already pissed at us."   
"Maybe it would be better if we just broke up," Kara sighs.   
Lucy nods in agreement, "I just don't see how it could work," she says softly. Kara pulls her in for a hug, "but promise we'll try to be friends? Because this could also make work weird."   
"I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Lena: hey Kara, I left purse at your place last week can I come over and get it tonight?  
Kara: Yeah of course! I need to talk to you anyways  
Lena: what about?  
Kara: I'll just tell you in person...  
————  
"Really? Just like that?" Lena says in disbelief.   
"Yeah well I knew we wouldn't last forever, but it was just a little sudden you know?"   
"She didn't deserve you anyway," Lena says in full best friend mode and pulls Kara in for a hug. Kara sinks into the embrace, trying to compose herself 'no, you're over her. you're just sad and vulnerable. you don't miss her!' Kara stops herself before she can get carried away, But then Lena's looking at her like she's her whole world, and Kara doesn't know if she's imagining it- or what to do about it if she's not.  
"So how's James?" Kara asks suddenly. "I need some good news to distract me," which isn't a lie.   
"Oh um," she says a little caught off guard, "he's doing great actually. We're going out tomorrow and he said he has a surprise for me.."   
"Oh my god is he going to propose?" Kara blurts out, then immediately slaps a hand over her mouth in horror.  
"No, no," Lena says with a small laugh "God I hope not- I mean it's too soon! I'm not ready for marriage!"  
"I don't know why I brought it up, you've only been dating a few weeks, I'm sure it's probably tickets for something. Or maybe even jewelry!" kara rambles.   
"Yeah your probably right... we have been talking about going to the new art gallery that just opened across town,"  
"Whatever it is you have to call me and tell me all about it!"   
———  
"Lena!" Kara answers her phone as soon as she sees Lena's name, though she has to swallow her nerves.  
"Hey Kara," Lena says softly.   
"Sooo How was your date?!"   
"Are you busy right now? Can I come talk to you about it in person?" Lena says seriously.   
"I'll be waiting with ice cream."  
"I d-"  
"Don't worry it's the healthy vegan kind." Kara assures her.   
———-  
After Lena leaves, Kara is left thinking about a lot of things. As it turns out James has been offered a job in Metropolis, and he had expected Lena to make the move with him. Lena declined, as she has her own company to run as well as many other priorities in National City. James ultimately decided that he couldn't pass up the opportunity but also couldn't do long distance, so they broke up. Lena had seemed upset, but not devastated as she was talking to Kara. Now, Kara's trying not to get her hopes up, because they both just got out of a relationship but... she can't help thinking- 'No, she's just a friend.' Kara stops herself before she can decide to do anything stupid.


	14. Chapter 14

"I think we need a girls night," Kara suggests to Lena over lunch. "Are you busy tonight."   
"For you? Never." Kara's heart flutters at that.  
"Good! Because Eliza can watch Kenna tonight and we're going out with Alex and Maggie!"   
———————   
Later that night at the alien bar, Maggie and Kara are getting very competitive over pool- Kara's losing. Alex and Lena, sitting at the bar, have had a few too many.   
"How did you know that you liked girls?" Lena blurts.   
"Um, well..." Alex starts, surprised.   
"Sorry if that's too personal, But I kinda need some... advice."   
"Well I knew after I met Maggie. I mean there were some signs earlier... but I didn't know what, or how much, they meant until I met her." Alex says looking over fondly at her girlfriend who is playfully taunting Kara. "You're not-? Do you-?" Alex asks quickly turning back to look at Lena.   
"No!" Lena exclaims, "I don't thinks so. I don't know. Maybe?" She says getting less confident with each word. She unconsciously looks at Kara and can't help but smile, now Kara's pouting and gestures angrily between the pool table and Maggie. Suddenly Alex puts things together and nearly chokes on her drink.   
"Oh my god it's her," Alex says inclining her head slightly towards her sister, being careful of her super-hearing.   
"What-?" Lena tries to act shocked, but her voice is too high to be genuine.  
"Oh come on it's so obvious! Also, and you didn't hear this from me but, she's crazy about you too." Lena turns away from Alex for a minute, not quite ready to admit to it yet. Kara catches her eye from across the room and gives a little wave, immediately brightening despite her previous outburst.   
Finally done with pool, Alex goes to talk to Maggie, and Kara comes to sit with Lena. "Hey how was pool?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," Kara says with an exaggerated scowl. Lena laughs and Kara can't help but join in.   
"Hey Kara... I there's something I need to talk to you about,"   
"What is it? Is everything okay?"   
"No everything's fine, I just wanted to..." Lena hesitates "..know if you'd want to do karaoke with me!"   
"Oh my god! Of course!" Kara practically jumps from her seat, dragging Lena along with her.   
Lena is almost regretting her choice-the stage looks daunting- but Kara looks over at her with such excitement, that suddenly it's one of the best decisions she's ever made.   
On the stage Lena's nervous, Kara takes her hand for a moment and then she's singing her heart out and dancing, Lena tries her best to keep up. By the end of the song, it's the most fun Lena's had in a while. They sing the last few notes starring into each others eyes. The song ends and they're both breathing heavily, and not from the exertion, not on Kara's end anyway. Kara's ears are filled with the sound of two hearts beating rapidly. They stand there for a minute, oblivious to the world around them, locked in each others gaze and inching closer. Kara's about to reach for Lena when suddenly the DJ comes up on stage.   
"Alright thank you! Great job guys! Who's next?" He asks the crowd as he takes the mics from Kara and Lena, who barely notice.   
——————  
"Are you ready to go? Can I take you home?" Kara asks Lena at the end of the night.   
"You know what? Let's walk, it's a beautiful night."  
They walk arm in arm, on Kara's claims of,"I'm a little tipsy... and cold!" Even though they both know neither is true.   
Lena is feeling very conflicted as they walk. She enjoys every moment spent with Kara no matter the situation, but now she's nervous. Because what if Kara doesn't like her like that? And what if she leaves? And 'how do I talk to her now that I've finally kind of admitted my feelings?'

 

"Do you want to come up for a minute?" Lena asks as they reach her building.   
"I'd love to but I can't stay,"  
"Just for desert? Please? I wanna tell you something..." Lena says nervously playing with the zipper on her jacket and avoiding eye contact with Kara. 

"I had fun tonight," Lena says taking a bite of her ice cream.   
"So did I!" Kara smiles fondly at her, "But that's what you wanted to tell me?" Kara says gently teasing Lena, trying to ease the tension.   
"No, I was just- ugh," Lena can't help but smile, Kara always seems to have that effect on her. "Okay, I need to get this out," Lena's cheeks are tinged with pink "I think- I might-" Lena trails off with a breathy laugh.   
"You might...?" Kara says encouragingly.   
"I like girls." She says quickly.   
"Oh my god, Lena! that's great!" Karas smile is so big as she pulls Lena in for a hug.   
"I was kinda talking with Alex about this tonight and, I don't know, it just made me want to tell you?" Lena admits.   
"You know you can always tell me anything, and I'm so glad you decided to tell me this." Kara's trying so hard not to pass out because now Lena's single and gay, and the possibility of them has never been greater. Still she forces herself to control it because, ultimately this means nothing, Lena is just her friend.   
"I mean I'm still figuring things out and I'm pretty sure about this, but I'll definitely want to talk to you more... it helps."   
"Of course! I'm here anytime, no matter what." Kara's phone goes off, it's a message from Alex, there's a Supergirl emergency. "Except for right this second, I've got to go." Kara says looking back up at Lena. "I'm proud of you, call me tomorrow!" Kara gives Lena a quick hug before rushing out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a few days and Lena hasn't heard from Kara since their talk, she's worried. After what happened last time Lena assumes the worst. She's left Kara messages, probably too many, but each one unanswered only makes her worry more. There's a voice in the back of her mind, which she tries to drown out, that says Kara's avoiding her because of their last conversation. Because she knows how Lena really feels about her.   
———-  
Kara's been stuck in the DEO for the past two days. After an incident with a rouge alien left her slightly injured, Alex and J'onn insisted she stayed until she was recovered. Neither Kara nor Kenna were happy about that, as they tend to get board easily.   
When they're finally allowed to leave and Kara gets her phone back she finds it full of messages. Seven texts and two voice mails, all from Lena. "No, no, no. She's probably so worried!" Kara mumbles as she immediately dials her best friend. There's no answer, so Kara decides to just stop by LCorp after she drops Kenna off at daycare. Kenna is more than happy to be going, anything but the DEO is beyond exciting to her right now.  
———-  
At LCorp Lena is in her office doing paperwork when suddenly the door bursts open. Lena looks up startled, and sees Kara standing there with a guilty looking smile. "Lena! I had a bit of an emergency, sorry I couldn't get back to you!" Kara says quickly, nearly out of breath.   
"That's alright," Lena stands, "as long as you're okay?" She says with concern.    
"Yeah it's no big deal. Just a small injury, then I had to lay low for a few days." Kara explains as Lena makes her way across the room. Lena pulls her into a hug as she reaches her.   
"What about Kenna?" She asks gently.   
"Oh she stays with someone at the DEO when these things happen."   
"Oh good, if you ever need her to stay with me again I'd be happy to help." Lena offers genuinely.   
"Thanks Lena I appreciate that, she does tend to get board of the DEO."   
"I'm glad you're okay," Lena says softly.   
They're both quiet for a minute, just taking each other in.   
"So, are you too busy to have lunch?" Kara finally breaks the silence.   
"No, not at all," Lena lies, "I just have to make a quick call then I'll meet you in the lobby?"   
Kara nods and walks out the door. Lena picks up the phone and calls Jess, "I'm going to need you to push back my next meeting by half an hour, something's come up. Thank you Jess." Lena feels a little guilty as she leaves her office, but it's not like she's completely missing the meeting, and besides, Kara just came back from a dangerous situation.   
———-  
"So Kenna's been begging me to have you over so we can make cookies." Kara says at lunch as they're waiting to order.   
"That sounds like fun, I'd love to!"  
"Great! How about Saturday night?" Lena agrees just as the waiter comes by.   
"What have you been up to these past few days?" Kara asks once he leaves.   
"Oh not much..." 'just worrying about you.' She can't say it out loud, "works been nuts as always, though I did manage to join a soul cycle class," she says instead.  
"Oh, I've always wanted to try that!" Kara says excitedly.   
"Really? It's actually kind of fun, you should come with me next time," Lena suggests.   
They leave lunch with plans to bake cookies on Saturday and to go to Lena's class on Wednesday, as well as a promise to do lunch more often.   
————  
Kara calls Lena Saturday night just before she's supposed to come over.   
"Hey Lena could you bring some flour with you when you come?"   
"Kara that's like the main ingredient!" Lena laughs.   
"Yeah I know, I thought I still had stuff!" Kara says in protest. "Oh and eggs too please!"  
"Now you're just using me for ingredients!" Lena says dramatically.   
"Yes that's my one and only intention. Also you have to do most of the baking, me and Kenna aren't very good at it yet," Kara says not even trying to be serious this time. Now they're both laughing.   
"I'll see you soon," Lena hangs up with a smile.   
————  
Later, Kara opens the door to the most casual version of Lena she's ever seen. Lena's wearing a hoodie and her hair is half falling out of a messy bun. Kara can't help but think she looks perfect like this. Kenna comes running from the other room yelling "Lena! Lena! Time for cookies!" At this Kara and Lena seem to realize that they've just been starring at each other in silence.   
"Hi! Lena!" Kara manages to spit out. "Come on in." She says stepping back from the doorway. They make their way to the kitchen. Kenna hops up onto a step stool so she can reach the counter. Kara gets out the recipe as Lena washes her hands.   
Kara, to Lena's surprise, immediately takes charge of things. "Okay Lena you crack these eggs, and Kenna can you fill these up with chocolate chips?" Kara says handing Kenna two measuring cups. The process goes surprisingly well, Kara ends up being the messiest, getting flour on her face and in her hair. Lena can't help but laugh as she wipes some of it off her cheek. Lena's hand lingers, and for a moment their both frozen in the moment. Kenna accidentally knocks a cup off the counter, it lands with a clatter that startles Kara and Lena appart.   
———  
As Kenna's watching the oven waiting for the cookies to be done, Kara and Lena are cleaning up the dishes.  
"I thought you weren't good at baking?" Lena says teasingly.   
"Well if I have a recipe I can do it, but usually I forget to set a timer so I burn things." Kara says sheepishly.   
"Well you did a great job tonight,"   
"It helps when you have someone to impress," Kara blushes, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Lena ducks her head and smiles as she turns back to the soapy water. The timer goes off and Kenna can barely hold her excitement. She puts on a pout when Kara tells her that they have to wait until the cookies are cool to eat them. They manage to distract her for a bit by putting the next batch in the oven. 

"Kenna do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Kara asks as they're eating the finally cooled cookies.   
"Yes please! Can we watch Up?!"   
"Of course we can! Lena have you ever seen it?"  
"I've never even heard of it."   
"You'll love Doug! He's a cute puppy that says funny things." Kenna tells her.   
"A talking dog huh?" Lena looks at Kara giving her the look that adults do when kids say something ridiculous, but Kara is nearly as excited as Kenna.   
Kenna insists on sitting on the floor with the cat and a huge pile of blankets. "I wish you could talk like Doug," She says to the cat as they settle into the blanket mound. Kara and Lena are sitting comfortably on the couch, Lena is still skeptical of the movie, cartoons aren't really her thing, so she stays quiet. Kenna falls asleep a few minutes in.   
Within a few more minutes Lena's crying quietly and trying, unsuccessfully, to hide it. Kara, who's also crying, notices and pulls Lena into a side hug.   
"How is this a kids movie?" Lena asks wiping the tears from her eyes. Kara just laughs through tears of her own.   
They stay cuddled together and turn back to the movie but they're both a little distracted. They both keep stealing glances when the other isn't looking. Eventually they forget about the movie and start talking softly.  
"This is nice, I've been so stressed and busy lately," Lena admits.   
"You work too much," Kara says gently.   
"I'm actually looking for a CFO right now to help lighten the load a little bit."  
"Good for you, I hope that works out."  
"Me too." Lena says with a small smile.  "Sometimes I wish I had someone to help me out with Supergirl things." Lena looks at her encouragingly. "I just worry sometimes about being a mom and Supergirl," she admits "because if anything happened to me..."  
"It won't," Lena says firmly.    
"look at what just happened the other day. And what about the time before that?" Kara hasn't expressed these fears to anyone, not even Alex. "I don't want to leave Kenna like that. What will happen to her?"  
"You've got a great family that will look after her." Lena says, putting her hand over Kara's.   
"I'm torn, I want to quit, I should quit. I have to put Kenna first.. but the city needs me." Kara says a note of desperation in her voice.  
"I mean this in the nicest way," Lena starts, "but the city got along fine before you, it will be okay without you."  
"You do have a point..." Kara agrees. "If something ever does happen to me... promise you'll make sure she's looked after?"   
"I promise." Lena says hugging her tighter. They fall back into silence for a few minutes and turn back to the Movie.  
Kara aims for lighter conversation as she says, "I think Alex and Maggie are going to get engaged soon,"  
"Really? That's great!" Lena says excitedly. "How long have they been together?"   
"Not even a year, but they seem so happy."  
"I'm really happy for them, let me know if anything happens."   
"What about you? Do you have your eye on any girls?" Kara knows it's the wrong thing to say, for so many reasons, before she even finishes speaking.   
"Kind of, but I don't think she's into me like that..." a look of sadness crosses her face.   
"I know how that feels." Kara says with an expression that's all too similar. They turn back to the movie still cuddled together in a half side hug. 

They've been quite for a while now, the movie is almost over. Kara finally works up the courage to really talk to Lena. "Hey Lena?" Kara says shifting towards her. "There's something-" Kara stops as she notices that Lena's eyes are closed. She looks so peaceful in sleep that Kara can't disturb her. 'It's probably for the best,' Kara tries to convince herself, 'we're just friends. And she likes someone else.' Kara tries to focus on the rest of the movie, but before long she's falling asleep too.


End file.
